saga_of_shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
Clans This page serves as a list of the current clans that SoS recognizes and allows within the role-play.Canon Clans not mentioned here can also be requested to be added here. Custom Clans and Uchiha Clans are not allowed. ~NOTE: The natures Yin and Yang are open to any clan and do not count for the 'one element' as they are supplementary elements ~NOTE(2): Only three(3) members per clan at this current time. Dojutsu users must decide upon having an S rank Jutsu at Jonin or take on a second nature with no S rank Jutsu. No Name Clan This clan goes towards those who wish not to be aligned towards a clan name. Those within this category may posses any of the five natures, and move towards other K.G. if approved for. During genin they will possess one element, chunin may unlock their second, and lastly on Jonin or higher have chances to unlock a third element. * 1 point in any slot, OR two .5 in any two slots. Must add a side note at either the bottom or top of the datasheet revealing your choice. 'Aburame Clan' The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. * Can only use one element * +1 point towards Ninjutsu Akimichi Clan The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) Their techniques allow them to increase their body size up to gargantuan proportion amongst others impressive feats. * Have Yang supplement element * Can only use one other element Nara Clan The Nara Clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara Family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, their tending to deer such as Rikumaru, and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. * Must possess Yin Release * 1 point towards inteligence * Two elements only Kaguya The Kaguya Clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values, and descendants of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as selected few have inherited a derivative of her original ability to manipulate one's bone structures. * .5 to Ninjutsu and Taijutsu Fūma Clan The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. * Must have Wind element Hatake Clan The Hatake Clan is a well-known clan within the Shinobi World. They are a group of respectable people who prefer the lives of their friends over than anything. Loyal, like wolves to their kin, the Hatake are a most reliable people who seem to pull through any given obstacle in their path. *They are able to much easily transfer their nature element to weapons Haruno Clan This clan is known for their particular affinity for chakra control. Because of this, they seem to be naturals at medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. They are also known for having bold pink hair. * .5 to Ninjutsu and Genjutsu Hōzuki Clan The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Rakuengakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times some members are known to carry water bottles around with them. * Cannot use the Lightning Release, for obvious reasons. * Must have Water Nature Hyūga Clan The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives those extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. * Can only use two element * No advanced natures * 1 point towards taijutsu Iburi Clan The Iburi clan (イブリ一族, Iburi Ichizoku) was a reclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still physically interact. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. Recently, there have been some reports of Shinobi children that managed to keep their smoke-form even in the wind. * Can only use two elements due to KG Inuzuka Clan The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. * Can only use one element * Control a canine companion * Canine grows as characters rank proceeds starting from Pup, and ending at Adult sized beast. Kamizuru Clan The Kamizuru clan (上水流一族, Kamizuru Ichizoku) is a clan of bee users who were once very well known for their bee related techniques. They are fierce rivals of the Aburame Clan. *Have earth element affinity *1 point towards Ninjutsu Samurai This option goes towards any who wish to take the mental and honor of the samurai. These characters are quick and ruthless in battle. Honor rides highly among them, and they supplement ninjutsu for kenjutsu. Skills may be adapted and created with guidance from the Council * Ninjutsu is replaced with Kenjutsu. 1 being the bare basic of ability to weild a sword, while 5 is professiant and quick slashing ability * 1 point towards speed or Kenjutsu * No Advance Nature Kurama Clan The Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. * Only one person of Jonin or higher can achieve this KG * IF in possession of KG, only one element * 1 point in Genjutsu Namikaze Clan The Namikaze clan is famed for their speed and kind heartedness. They make remarkable leaders and teachers, and can easily become masters of their craft at an early age. * 1 point towards speed Sarutobi Clan ' The Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, as well has well respected titled in the Shinobi World. All known members have Fire Chakra within them. *Must have Fire Nature *1 point towards Strength '''Senju Clan ' The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. * The Wood Style Kekkei Genkai can only be acquired by a selected few.(First 3) * 1 point towards Nin 'Shirogane Clan ' The Shirogane clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku) was the puppet clan from the Land of Sand, The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with more skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppet Walkers. These Puppet Walkers are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. * Can only use two elements * Genin can use 1 puppet in battle. (96% of the user’s chakra is stored inside th * Chunin and Jonin can use 2 puppets in battle. (48% of the users chakra inside each puppet.) (Upon the destruction of a puppet, a wisp-like small cloud of visible clearly chakra drifts out of its broken form and floats back to the puppet-user at a running-pace; 1 yard above ground. When this small cloud reaches the user, 5% of his chakra pool is restored.) '''Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, they are still skilled and trusted around the shinobi world. * 1 point in ninjutsu or .5 with healing bite as an passive(Does not count towards move list.) * 1 free catch-phrase 'Yamanaka Clan ' The Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialize in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. The members of this clan specialize in mind-centered techniques which make them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. * .5 towads ninjutsu and genjutsu * Can only use one element 'Yuki Clan ' The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) are from the Land of Water. Members of this clan have been known to wield the Kekkei Genkai of Ice Release which makes tempered ice that is hard to shatter or break. * Can only use wind and water element releases when they possess Ice Release * .5 to nin and tai Terumi Clan The Terumi clan are a rare clan of Shinobi that are viewed on a higher caliber. They are known for their fiery red hair and soft pale skin. Despite their appearance these Shinobi are some of the most deadly due to divergence in their bloodline ability. The Terumi clan members are said to have access to the Advance Elemental Release known as Lava Release and Boil release. * 1 point towards ninjutsu